


Final Wish.

by Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All siblings are there I guess but like thought of, Angst, Character Death, Idk what else to tag.., Kuro is a softy but nobody knows it., M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sad Ending, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: There are wishes that  a Servamp would want granted. They have a choice to have these wishes, if they decide not, then they cannot go back on that choice. If they do, their final wish will be their final day among the living. But that would be alright, as long as the other is happy where he's at.





	Final Wish.

Kuro knew that these days of knowing and being with Mahiru are short lived. He's a vampire and Mahiru is just a mere mortal. Kuro knew there was no option for them to be together forever. So he decided to do everything he could to make the boy happy, even if he wouldn't be there in the end. But it was alright, Mahiru would find someone he likes, grow old with them and possibly have a child. Though, knowing Mahiru. He wouldn't want to be with a woman. In fact, he wants to grow old with none other than Kuro himself. 

Kuro didn't like that idea, it would hurt them both. Mahiru could be such a simple pain in the ass, but he couldn't help but love him for doing everything he could for the old vampire. 

 

Sometime it would just hurt so much as he slept, knowing that one day Mahiru would die and he would live on with the grief just like his brother Hyde went through with Ophelia so long ago. But of course Mahiru would be there by his side, holding him in his arms as he whispered 'you're okay's' or 'everything is fine' into his ear while his body trembled and struggled to breath. He didn't want to live without this boy. No, it was far from that. He needed him, no matter the arguments, the disagreements or just plain ignorance. Kuro couldn't help but feel happy that this boy, his polar opposite, picked him up from that cold dark alleyway on his way home. 

Though, sometimes - Kuro can't help but think it's better to get out of Mahiru's life so he could focus on his studies and help others without him being such a lazy burden. It pained him more than anything to think that, but it just pops into his head when he stares up at the ceiling at night as he thinks. He may look tired and lazy with a stone cold bored expression on his face, but there are times when he has too much emotional shit wracking through his brain that he just stares at the wall or maybe even the tv. Nobody would notice, they'll just think he's ignoring them. 

He'll let them think that. Even when he's slowly dying. 

* * *

Kuro didn't want to let Sakuya take his beloved Eve from him, but he knows that Sakuya is a much better person - Vampire than he is. Kuro is lazy, miserable, agitating and a big pain in the ass. Well, just like Mahiru on that last fact. 

But Kuro didn't want Mahiru to be alone, he may be here for the time being, but it wasn't forever like he thought. Kuro began wishing. 

The vampire wished for his good grades, His family to get what they always wanted, have Mahiru see his uncle again, get the friends he always wanted. Just a good life in general. It was simple for him to do that right? He wasn't selfish, he just wanted to see Mahiru grow up strong, healthy and very much happy surrounded by people who love him like he loves them.

It was the time that Kuro asked for his final wish as Mahiru's Servamp. 

That Sakuya and Mahiru begin a romantic relationship and for his siblings to find everything they need in life to live for. That wish was all he had left. Everything he had before has been granted already, now he just needed this one and he would disappear. Should he feel guilty for choosing a last wish? Yes, but he won't regret it. Mahiru told him not to regret anymore, and that was what he is going to do. Listen to his Eve at his final moments. He's strong and that green-haired bastard will protect him. He knows that, the bastard and Kuro didn't exactly get along, but he has respect for him for making Mahiru happy, even before him. That smile is something to protect. People needs to see that there is someone out there with the kindest of hearts - ready to help them in need. Like when Mahiru picked up that stray kitten and gave him a name, not knowing he is a vampire. But even vampires need someone, isn't that right?

* * *

It was the final moments, Sakuya and Mahiru were on a date together, leaving Kuro alone in the quiet apartment. The vampire knew the chain would be much longer since his demise is close. So he would walk to a unblossomed sakura tree and just stand there. Tomorrow they will bloom and it would be beautiful, he knows they will. Though, they wouldn't be more beautiful as Mahiru's smile as he would gaze upon them in the afternoon light. Hand in hand with someone who would cherish and stand by him until his own demise arrives to take him. That boy is heavenly, and the vampire cannot explain or show how much he'd change him all this time. They were partners, teammates.. Friends. 

Mahiru was his family, as well as his siblings. They all had meaning deep down in his soul and his heart. He wouldn't want anything more than to see them all smile with happiness. Maybe he'll miss them. Yeah, he'll miss them so much. Yet everyone had their own lives to attend to, they would be crushed, hurt, despaired. They didn't need him to decide what to do with their lives, and he sure as hell cannot control Mahiru. That kid is a wild child. He didn't want him to be in anymore danger than he already is, despite all of them forgiving Tsubaki and including him into their family where he belonged. He wanted all of them happy. 

 

Smiling, he looked up at the shining sun. The sun knows he's dying it seems and allows him to stay in his human form. Allowing the breeze flow through his hair as he thinks about all the events that had led up to this. They were something to be proud of. 

Taking off his bell, he hangs it up on a small twig that stuck out on the sakura tree, almost as if the tree knew what will happen today. Shaking his head, he texts those who held importance to him. (His siblings) He didn't want to ruin Mahiru's happiness when he's with the bastard, he shouldn't call him that anymore honestly. He trusts Sakuya to keep him safe, he just hopes he doesn't regret choosing this decision. 

Kuro takes a deep breath, smiling once again as he closes his eyes. Picturing a beaming Mahiru behind his eyelids. Yeah, this is the best way to go. Remembering that simple human who gave you everything, but now it is Kuro's turn to give him everything as he says his final words to the wind. 

 

"Thank you everyone, for granting my final wish." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh.....Man I don't know how to feel about this. This fic idea killed me inside, but that's okay. I like suffering. But like I wanted to post this on my birthday on the 8th, but then again...Eh, feelings man, just gotta get it out there. Rant mother fucker!
> 
> ....
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
